Seiteki Gingitsune
by thy-stalker
Summary: GWYYH Crossover. There is Heero & Duo towards the end, but starts as onesided HXR. Possible OC, Yaoi and AU, you decide. See inside for more information!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seiteki Gingitsune

Author: spirit-gun

Hello, all, it's AGK typing sg's fic again cuz her computer is still down. But never fear, I shall type them for her! (When I have time, which I happen to have now.) Here is her in story summary.

Summary: GW/YYH Crossover. There is 1X2 towards the end, but it starts as one-sided 1XR. Possible OC and AU, you decide. See inside for more information!

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

Full summary: Takes place after the war, Heero and Duo are best friends and roommates. Wufei comes to them for some help and they go to his new job working at a club. And guess who owns the club…enter the YYH people. And then some stuff happens and Relena does evil things and has evil plots…and then BOOM! A wedding. (Just so I make this clear, I hate Relena, and in some of my other fics, there is Relena bashing, and in this one as well…) Things happen that I can't tell you cause it'll ruin the plot, and then Duo slowly but surely sinks into depression. Somewhat a song fic. Papa Roach songs are used, mainly from the CD Getting Away With Murder. I also might use The Last Resort by Papa Roach, it's not on the CD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the lyrics to the Papa Roach songs, because if I did…you don't want to know….

**Rated for language, actions, adult themes, and stalking…and a suicide attempt…Consider yourself warned…**

**There is some humor, so don't run away because of the angst-ness!**

Chapter 1: Surprises

Heero groaned and rolled over, "Maxwell, shut off the lights!" he said while putting his pillow over his head.

"Nope, you promised Wufei that you would go with us and check out the security of that new bar that he's working for. He said he wants you to install that new program you came up with," Duo said while flopping down on Heero's bed.

"Um, Maxwell, you're laying on my hand."

"Heh…sorry Heero," Duo said while rolling over.

"And what do you mean I told Wufei that I'd help him, I was away on a mission for the past two weeks and I never talked with him or you," Heero said from underneath his pillow.

"Heh…about that…I kinda told him that you would help him out," Duo said while backing up slowly off Heero's bed. Suddenly he made a dash for the door and slammed it shut. Heero chucked the pillow next to him at the door when Duo reopened it to say, "You have half an hour, we leave to meet him at 8 and-…" Heero's other pillow hit him squarely in the face. Duo huffed and pushed his bangs up. "And dress proper, spandex boy, we're going to a club, not a gym."

Heero glared at the closed door, "Baka, I'm home for 3 hours and you spring this on me…"

He got up and went to the closet and started to go through his clothes, _Great…I don't own think I have "clubbing" clothes, as Duo would call them. _Heero opened up the door, "Hey Maxwell, can I borrow some clothes?" Heero grimaced as he thought of what Duo would make him wear. He waited another moment, "Duo?" Heero walked down the hall to Duo's door and knocked. _Hn, what the hell is he doing in there? _He heard a faint sound that seemed to be music coming from inside the room. Heero pounded on the door. _God damn it! What the fuck is he doing? _Heero opened the door to find Duo dancing around on his big bed, singing to the song that he had blasting from the enormous speakers. _What the hell, it wasn't this loud before! _

"MAXWELL!" Heero yelled.

Duo stopped mid prance, falling off his black bed and landing on his black carpet. (My, he does like black doesn't he? That's so cute, Duo-kun!) He picked himself up off the floor and glared at Heero. He stalked over to his surround sound system and shut if off. "What…?"

"What the hell is this? I could hardly hear it in the hall and when I opened the door, it was **THAT** loud? Wait…don't tell me that you sound proofed your room, we only moved in here about three weeks ago!" Heero exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"Heh, I did it while you were gone," Duo replied, while trying to put on his fish net-like shirt.

"What ever, I just came to ask you if I could borrow some clothes."

Duo poked his head through the shirt, "Sure, just let me finish getting dressed."

"Aren't you already dr-…" Heero stopped mid sentence and whirled around, "DUO! What the fuck! You're supposta tell someone when you're gonna take off your pants!" Heero said as a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.

Duo grinned as he laced up his over-tight-hip-hugging-low-riding leather pants. "But Hee-chan, we're both guys, what's the problem? Does Hee-chan have a wittle crushy-wushy?" Duo asked in his annoying 'I know something you don't know' voice.

"Perv. Just get me some god damn clothes already!" Heero said in his patented 'Don't mess with me, I'm going to kill in less than one second' voice.

"Fine, fine," Duo started to go through his large, walk in closet. He pulled out a tight black shirt that had many rips and tears (Revealing rips and tears…hehehe!) and a pair of tight fitting jeans. He also grabbed a handful of long purple and black silk ribbons.

"What are the ribbons for?"

"What? Oh, those are for my hair. Anyway, these are for you, go and change or we're gonna be late…for once. Oh, and come back after you've changed, 'kay!"

Chapter end….

MUHAHAHA! He never denied what Duo said!

Please send a review, because the hits counter tells us authors about how many people look at the story. It will make me happy and update often if you want to read more. I WILL ACCEPT FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Seiteki Gingitsune

Author: spirit-gun

Hello, all, it's AGK typing sg's fic again cuz her computer is still down. But never fear, I shall type them for her! (When I have time, which I happen to have now.) Here is her in story summary.

Summary: GW/YYH Crossover. There is 1X2 towards the end, but it starts as one-sided 1XR. Possible OC and AU, you decide. See inside for more information!

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

Full summary: Takes place after the war, Heero and Duo are best friends and roommates. Wufei comes to them for some help and they go to his new job working at a club. And guess who owns the club…enter the YYH people. And then some stuff happens and Relena does evil things and has evil plots…and then BOOM! A wedding. (Just so I make this clear, I hate Relena, and in some of my other fics, there is Relena bashing, and in this one as well…) Things happen that I can't tell you cause it'll ruin the plot, and then Duo slowly but surely sinks into depression. Somewhat a song fic. Papa Roach songs are used, mainly from the CD Getting Away With Murder. I also might use The Last Resort by Papa Roach, it's not on the CD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the lyrics to the Papa Roach songs, because if I did…you don't want to know….

PS Seiteki Gingitsune means something like "Sexy Silver Fox"

**Rated for language, actions, adult themes, and stalking…and a suicide attempt…Consider yourself warned…**

**There is some humor, so don't run away because of the angst-ness!**

Chapter 2: Seiteki Gingitsune

Heero walked back into Duo's room after ha had finished changing. "Hn." Duo finished styling his hair. He had it down with all the silk ribbons entwined into it.

"Come here Heero, I have to do your make-up!" Duo said while beckoning to Heero with one of his fingers.

"There is no way in hell that you are going to make me wear that stuff." Heero said with disgust on his face.

"Look Heero, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you just come over here and sit or stand while I put this on and we can leave on time. The hard way, I chase down, tie you up and apply the make-up. Then we would end up leaving late, Wufei would get pissed off at us and he could loose his job. So I suggest that you just agree to let me put it on." Duo ranted while waving his eyeliner around.

"Fine" Heero said with a small silent sigh and a death glare sent in Duo direction.

**-RANDOM-LINE-BREAK-**

_Yukina… She's soooo beautiful…_sigh_, but that little shrimp _**glare**_ won't let me get even 10 feet near her. God damn him, that little son of a bitch, he only took this job after he found out that she was going to work here. Mother fucking…_

**-RANDOM-LINE-BREAK-**

_What in gods name is that baka muttering about now…. _Hiei used his wonderful non-human A/N: of course Hiei's a human….wtf are you talking about…_darting eyes_….don't kill me.. hearing abilities. "…mumble…shrimp..mumble… ..bitch…mumble…fucking"

**WHAP!**

"Owwie! WTF! He can't defile Yukina's innocent ears! You little shrimp! What makes you think that you can hit me! I am Kuwabara the G-"

Hiei took out his katana "Shut the fuck up human."

**-RANDOM-LINE-BREAK-**

"Come on Heero! We're gonna be late!" Duo dragged Heero along behind them.

"Duo, we have…two minutes and 43 seconds to get there!" Heero said while being dragged through masses of people on the streets behind the worried ex-pilot.

"It takes about 5 minutes to walk there from here! How can I not worry!"

**(about three minutes later…)**

"Whoo! We got here in time!…uh…what the hell!.."

Heero turned to look at what Duo was looking at. There was a kid holding a katana to a guy with bright ugly orange hair.

Duo walked forward slowly, "Hey kid why don't you put that katana down.."

The 'kid' glared at Duo and said, "Kid!…baka…I'll Kill You!" Mid lunge he stopped and said, "By any chance is your name Duo…and the other's Heero?"

"Yeah… Why do you want to know?" Duo asked while fiddling with the end of his braid.

"Wufei said that you would be later… hn… I see that he was wrong.." The 'kid' put his katana away and walked over to a chair in the shadows. "I'm Hiei…and that baka is Kuwabara. You guys can go in now, we're not actually open to the public yet. We open in about an hour." Then he settles back in his chair and appeared to be asleep.

Duo and Heero walked past the bouncers and into the club. They saw Wufei talking to a redheaded girl and a guy with slicked back blackish colored hair.

Heero watched as Duo pranced over to Wufei and glomp him. Wufei stuttered and fell off of his bar stool. Heero walked over and gave him a hand. Wufei did a double take before he took Heero's hand. "Nice clothes" He muttered as he picked up his fallen stool. Duo was laughing so hard that he couldn't help.

The black haired man was rolling around on the floor behind the bar. The redhead was giggling behind her hand.

The redhead started to talk once Wufei got up. "Hello, welcome to my bar, the Seiteki Gingitsune. My name is Kurama. That," pointing to the boy still laughing on the floor,"…that would be Yusuke, the manager of the Seiteki Gingitsune."

While Kurama was talking Duo and Heero both realized that Kurama was a guy, not a girl.

Wufei introduced them and said that they would go and install that security system.

**Chapter End**

A/N: for all of you people out there…please don't kill me because I had Duo and Heero thinking that Kurama is a girl…. unfortunately lots of people do this…I'm also sorry if I made you man because I also had them call Hiei a kid…I know that he isn't…but you know…the joke is /was on them… **Please send a review, **because the hits counter tells us authors about how many people look at the story. It will make me happy and update often if you want to read more.** I WILL ACCEPT FLAMES! **

**PS: If I don't get any reviews I most likely will not continue on with this fic…so if you want to read more I suggest that you send a review**… even if it's just to say hi…thank you!


End file.
